ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Killer
Ace Killer (エースキラー - Ēsu Killa) is a robot from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. Ace Killer appeared in episode 14. Subtitle:'' Alternate Dimension Super Being (異次元超人 - ''I jigen chōjin) Ultraman Ace Powers/Weapons *Sai: Ace Killer carries around a Sai for use in battle. *Armor: Ace Killer's armor is powerful enough to withstand Ace's Metallium Ray and glenfire's fire punch *Power Absorbtion: Ace Killer can absorb and copy the powers/attacks of others and use them against them. **Emelium Ray: After absorbing Ultraseven's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Emeliuem Ray from the red area of his forehead. Matches the strength of Ultraseven's. **Specium Ray: After absorbing Ultraman's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow specium ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. Matches the strength of Ultraman's. **Ultra Bracelet: After stealing Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet, he equips it to his left arm. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion to Ultraman Jack when he throws it to slice foes. But instead of slicing, it creates a large explosion on impact. It will return to Ace Killer after it's use. **M87 Bomb: After absoring Ultraman Zoffy's energy, Ace Killer can create a large ball of M87 energy with his hands and toss it at his foes. Matches the strength of Ultraman Zoffy's. History Ace Killer was a creation of Yapool in an attempt to kill Ultraman Ace. By luring the Ultra Brothers onto a desolate planet and forcing Ultraman Ace to battle the chouju, Barabas on Earth. Ace Killer was released and absorbed the powers and weapons of the Ultra Brothers. With their power, Yapool released a robot replica of Ultraman Ace to demonstrate Ace Killer's power. Witstanding a Metallium Ray, Ace Killer used a barrage of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to weaken the robot until it destroyed it with a variation of Zoffy's M87 beam. Eventually, Ultraman Ace returned to try and rescue his brothers, but was ambushed by the powered-up Ace Killer. With the Ultra Brothers' powers, Ace Killer easily overpowered Ultraman Ace until the Ultra Brothers used the last of their energy to replenish Ultraman Ace. With their combined energy, Ultraman Ace hurled a concentrated ball of their energy (the attack known as Space Q) at Ace Killer, destroying Yapool's weapon against him and releasing his comrades. Trivia *Ace Killer's name comes from the term "Ace" in baseball, which is considered to be the best pitcher. *This is the only series in which Ace Killer carries his sai, series-wise. In the video games, he uses it as a weapon. Ultraman Mebius Ace Killer returned in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Mebius as Mebius Killer (メビウスキラー - Mebiusu Killa). In this series, Yapool created a 2nd Ace Killer and used it as a weapon to battle Ultraman Mebius with. With the assistance of the gaseous monster Gadiba, Gadiba used the knowledge of Ultraman Mebius's previous battles and enhanced the Ace Killer with it, transforming it into "Mebius Killer." Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and battled with Yapool's weapon, but like Ace, he was overpowered by Mebius Killer's attacks, all of which mimicked Ultraman Mebius's signature attacks. Despite being overpowered, with the assistance of a friend of Mirai's, Mebius continued to battle with Mebius Killer and eventually destroyed it with the Mebium Dynamite. *A fan redesign of Mebius Killer was created as part of a contest for Bandai's Toyline. The redesign is known as "Kabuto the Killer." In contrast to his original appearance, Kabuto the Killer had crab-like claws and his body design resembles that of a Samurai. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ace Killer reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. *The Ace/Mebius Killer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for its appearance in the film. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Mebius Killer reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Mebius Killer is one of the four major antagonists in this prequel to the above movie. He, along with Deathrem, Glozam, and Alien Mephilas assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Zamusha (now known as Mecha-Zamu,) in an attempt to resurrect Alien Emperor. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer and Mecha-Zamu sacrifices his life to keep the Emperor from being revived. *The Ace/Mebius Killer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for its appearance in the film. *In this entry, Mebius Killer speaks, whereas in all his other appearances he is mute (save for Ultraman Mebius where he grunts.) *Originally, Yapool was suppose to appear in the special. But due to a short schedule, the Mebius Killer costume was reused instead. It can be justified that Yapool's essance lived on in the form of Mebius Killer due to Mebius Killer being able to speak fluently in the film, and that Mebius Killer himself did not interact with the Four Heavenly Kings in their appearances. Ultraman Saga Gaiden: Killer The Beatstar Ace Killer reappeared in this Side Story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, Ace Killer (as well as Imperializer and King Joe) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's battlenizer. Shortly after, The Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Glenfire battles with Ace Killer and eventually destroys the Robot by piledriving him into the ground. *The Ace/Mebius Killer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for its appearance in the film. Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju [[Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Chouju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju category:ultraman zero kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju